Your Heart Feel It
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: {CHAP 2 UP} Aku tidak memaksamu mengingatku, aku hanya butuh hatimu yang merasakannya.. Oh Sehun / Karena aku merasakan hatiku, Sehun.. Luhan/ Bad Summary, HunHan, GS For Uke, OOC, Twoshoot. with Haowen. Family Drama. Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Your Heart Feel It**

 **HunHan with Haowen, slight ChanBaek & Kai**

 **GS for Uke, OC, OOC, Romance, Family, TwoShoot.**

 **.**

 **This fanfic oneshoot real by Oh Pheonix, don't copy without permission!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present new story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daddy! Ireona! Palli!" seorang bocah berusia empat tahun melonjak-lonjak girang diatas tubuh pria yang sedang bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Sang pria hanya mengerang dalam hati karena tidurnya terganggu oleh sang buah hati.

"Haowen.." desis Sehun serak, bocah yang dipanggil Haowen itu mengabaikan desisan ayahnya dan terus membangunkan pria itu dengan caranya.

"Daddy! Palli! Daddy janji mau mengajak Haowen bermain ayunan ditaman! Palli! Palli!" serunya riang, setelahnya bocah lelaki itu bertepuk tangan senang dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sehun dengan segera menarik Haowen hingga sikecil memekik kaget, detik selanjutnya terdengar tawa riang khas anak-anak karena Sehun sedang menggelitikinya.

"Kau berani menganggu tidur Daddy, hm? Anak nakal!"

"Hihihi.. Daddy andwae.. haha geli, Daddy.. hahaha~"

"Aniyo, aniyo.. anak Daddy harus dihukum."

"Hihihi, haha Daddy~"

 _Tok tok tok_

Kegiatan ayah dan anak itu terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Sehun dan Haowen menoleh dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Sehun menggumam _'masuk'_.

Kepala seorang wanita cantik dengan surai kemerahan menyembul dan tersenyum manis pada keduanya, "Haowen? Kajja kita mandi."

Byun Baekhyun. Adalah nama wanita itu, jika kalian bertanya apakah dia ibu Haowen atau bukan. Jawabannya adalah-

''Haowen mau mandi bersama Daddy, nuna.." jawab Haowen manja.

-Bukan.

Baekhyun adalah pengasuh Haowen, dia dan juga suaminya –Park Chanyeol- adalah sahabat Sehun sejak SMA. Baekhyun hanya seorang gadis miskin yang mendapat beasiswa dan kemudian diperistri oleh Chanyeol setahun yang lalu. Chanyeol sendiri adalah asisten pribadi Sehun dikantor. Alasan mereka berdua tinggal dimansion Sehun sudah pasti karena sikecil Haowen.

"Biar saja, noona. Hari ini Haowen denganku." Ucapan Sehun sontak saja membuat siminiatur ayahnya ini bersorak girang dan bertepuk tangan heboh. Maklum, Sehun adalah _workaholic_ , tapi tetap tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan momen anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Yeheetttt!"

"Kau senang, jagoan?" tanya Sehun, Haowen mengangguk antusias.

"Ya. Karena Daddy mau bermain dengan Haowen.." jawabnya, Sehun tersenyum dan segera menggendong puteranya kekamar mandi.

"Johaa, kalau begitu mari kita bertemu tuan-tuan larva yang sudah menunggu Haoweeeennnn.."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat duo ayah dan anak itu sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan menyiapkan baju Haowen.

Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menetap dimansion mewah Sehun, alasan lain selain karena Haowen adalah karena Sehun berkata rumahnya terlalu sepi. Hanya maid yang berlalu-lalang dimansion itu tanpa ada suara tawa-selain Haowen.

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun selesai mandi bersama putera kesayangannya dan segera turun keruang makan dengan riang bersama bocah itu, sesekali maid yang melihat tuan besar dan tuan mudanya akan membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

"Pagi, jagoan.." sapa Chanyeol begitu melihat Sehun dan Haowen.

"Pagi, Chanyeol hyung.." sahut Haowen dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Sehun sendiri duduk sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Ini sereal untuk Haowen sebelum pergi bermain bersama dihabiskan, mengerti?"

"Ne, noona.."

"Pintar."

"Bagaimana dengan pendaftaran Haowen, noona? Semuanya lancar?" tanya Sehun sembari mengoleskan selai dirotinya.

"Lancar. Haowen sangat senang dengan sekolah barunya.." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan sekalian membeli perlengkapan Haowen hari ini, oke sayang?"

Haowen mengangguk antusias, "Haowen ingin tas Iron Man!"

"Keurae! Kita akan beli nanti."

"Yeesss!"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya tersenyum saat melihat bocah cilik itu berceloteh panjang dan berubah aktif. Tak ada yang lebih indah bagi Sehun selain melihat buah hatinya tersenyum padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu disini sebentar, ne? Daddy akan belikan eskrim yang Haowen mau.."

"Ne, Daddy!"

Haowen melambai semangat kearah ayahnya yang berjalan menjauh menuju kedai eskrim, bocah itu asyik bermain sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Sementara sang ayah pergi membeli eskrim pesanan anak kesayangannya itu dan menunggu, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh, dan mendapati Jongin menyapanya lengkap dengan senyuman.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Menemani Tae Oh, dia bilang ingin main disini. Kebetulan Kyungsoo sedang tidak bisa.."

Sehun hanya mengangguk paham dan menyapa Tae Oh dengan ramah.

"Apa Sehun ahjussi pergi kesini dengan Haowen?" tanyanya antusias, Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lalu dimana anakmu?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Haowen sedang bermain ayunan."

"Appa! Tae ingin main dengan Haowen.."

Kedua lelaki itu beserta Tae Oh dengan segera berjalan menuju taman untuk menghampiri Haowen. Namun Sehun menegang ketika ayunan yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh anak tunggalnya itu kosong.

"Haowen.."

"Ahjussi, katanya Haowen main ayunan?" tanya Tae Oh bingung, bingung karena melihat dua ayunan yang kosong tanpa ada sosok teman sejawatnya itu.

Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan bocah itu dan segera menyebrang ke arah taman, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada miniatur kecilnya itu.

' _Bagaimana kalau Haowen diculik?'_

Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Sungguh! Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya, ia takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Haowen!" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesegala penjuru dan memperhatikan satu persatu penghuni taman yang memang mayoritas diisi oleh anak-anak. Mencoba mencari Haowen.

Jongin yang menyadari jika Sehun kehilangan jejak anaknya dengan segera menggendong Tae Oh dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seharusnya Haowen ada disini!" nada yang dikeluarkan Sehun terdengar putus asa. Jongin menyadarinya.

"Maksudmu Haowen hilang?!"

"Oh Haowen!?"

"Appa! Appa!" Tae Oh menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin dan menunjuk antusias kesuatu arah.

"Sebentar sayang, Appa sedang membantu Ahjussi mencari Haowen."

"Itu Haowen!"

Sehun reflek menoleh dan menatap Tae Oh yang menunjuk arah yang membelakangi sang ayah. Dan pada saat itulah ia melihat anak kandungnya disana bersama seorang wanita muda. Wanita itu tampak kebingungan karena Haowen menangis dan memeluknya.

Dan saat wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya guna mencari siapa orang tua Haowen –mungkin- barulah Sehun menyadari sepasang mata _sparkle_ yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Luhan.."

 **..**

 **..**

Haowen masih asyik dengan ayunannya selagi menunggu Daddy-nya pergi membeli eskrim diseberang jalan. Mata tajam warisan ayahnya itu menelusuri seisi taman dan tersenyum lebar. Menyadari bukan hanya dia yang menghabiskan waktu ditaman ini, ada beberapa anak seumurannya yang ikut kesini bersama orang tuanya. Tidak hanya bermain, namun juga ada yang belajar.

Namun dahi Haowen mengerut saat melihat seorang wanita ber-dress biru muda yang duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Wanita itu tampak tenang dengan _earphone_ ditelinganya dan juga buku yang sedang dia baca.

Sejenak Haowen berpikir jika siluet tubuh dan wajah wanita itu –yang hanya bisa Haowen lihat dari arah samping- tampak familiar.

Haowen turun dari ayunannya dan segera berjalan mendekati wanita itu, entah apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali melihat jelas wajahnya. Dan pada saat berada didepan wanita itulah Haowen menyadari siapa dia.

Wanita itu menatap wajah tegang seorang bocah didepannya dengan kening mengerut, dia sedang asyik membaca tanpa tahu kapan seorang bocah tampan ini berdiri didepannya.

"Hai anak manis, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya ramah. Haowen berkedip.

"M-mommy?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Kening wanita itu makin mengerut mendengar panggilan bocah itu, "Mommy? Kau mencari Mommy-mu?"

Haowen menggeleng ribut dan langsung memeluk kaki wanita itu dengan tangis. "Mommy~ huaaaa, M-mommy..."

Mata _sparkle_ wanita itu melebar melihat bocah laki-laki didepannya menangis keras, ditambah lagi dengan bocah itu yang memeluk kakinya. Namun saat mendengar tangisan bocah itu, entah mengapa ada satu bagian disudut hatinya yang merasa tersayat.

' _Aku seperti mengenal anak ini.'_

"H-hei.. jangan menangis, katakan dimana noona bisa mencari Mommy-mu, hhmm?" tanya wanita itu dengan lembut, segera saja ia berjongkok dan mengelus sayang surai hitam Haowen. Namun nyatanya sang bocah malah memeluk erat leher wanita itu.

"M-mommy.. huaaa Haowen rin- hikss –du Mommy..."

Wanita itu makin bingung kala mendengar suara sesenggukan sang bocah dan menengok kesana kemari. _Siapa tahu orang tuanya disekitar sini,_ batinnya.

"Haowen!" wanita itu mendongak kala mendengar suara bocah lelaki lain yang berlari kearahnya diikuti dua orang pria dewasa. Seketika wanita itu menghela nafas lega.

Namun siapa sangka kelegaannya malah berbalik keterkejutan luar biasa saat salah satu dari kedua pria tadi ikut memeluknya dan bocah itu dengan erat.

"Luhan..." pria itu menggumamkan satu nama dengan suara putus asa, "Luhan.."

"M-maaf, Tuan.." wanita itu terdesak, "S-saya bukan Luhan."

Sehun –pria itu- mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata _sparkle_ itu dalam-dalam, membuat hati wanita itu sedikit menciut namun juga disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa _deja vu_.

Perlahan, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Haowen pelan, walaupun sikecil berontak.

"Andwae! Mommy jangan tinggalkan Haowen!" teriak Haowen kalap. Menggapai wanita itu dan kembali memeluk leher wanita itu dengan erat.

"Luhan.."

Wanita itu mendengus, "Sudah kukatakan aku bukan Luhan. Dan sebenarnya ada apa ini? Namaku Xiao."

"Lulu jumma!" pekik Tae Oh senang.

Jongin, Sehun dan Xiao –nama wanita itu- menengok kearah Tae Oh yang sedang bertepuk tangan senang membuat kernyitan didahi Xiao muncul.

"Kau mengingat Luhan jumma, sayang?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Tae Oh mengangguk, "Lulu jumma sering membelikan Tae dan Haowen permen lolipop."

Xiao terpengarah mendengar ocehan bocah digendongan lelaki berkulit tan itu. Tanpa sadar ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah permen lolipop.

"Kau mau ini?" tanyanya ramah, Tae Oh mengangguk dan merengek meminta turun dari gendongan Jongin.

"Terima kasih, Lulu jumma!"

 _Cup!_

Sekali lagi, Xiao terkesiap atas perlakuan bocah itu karena dengan polosnya mencium pipinya, _'Tapi aku seperti sering melakukannya_ ,'

"Mommy, jangan tinggalkan Haowen.." bisikan lirih itu terdengar dari Haowen yang masih setia memeluk leher Xiao dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher wanita itu.

"Anak manis, maafkan noona.. tapi noo-"

"Kau Luhan."

Ucapan penuh intimidasi itu terdengar dari pria didepannya, Xiao menoleh dan menatap mata elang pria itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau Oh Luhan." Ulangnya lagi.

"Tuan.. ak-"

"Aku yakin kau Luhan." Tegas Sehun. Mutlak tanpa bisa dibantah.

Xiao menutup matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali beradu tatap dengan Sehun.

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku adalah Luhan yang kau sebut-sebut itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kalian.."

"Karena anakmu merasakannya.." jawab Sehun, menatap sendu punggung Haowen yang masih terisak pelan. "Dia anakmu, Lu.."

Mata _sparkle_ Xiao melebar kaget, dan melirik Haowen.

"Tidak mungkin.." lirihnya tak percaya.

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menatap sendu kearah Xiao, "Kekuatan batin seorang ibu dan anak tidak pernah salah, Lu. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

' _Aku jelas merasakannya.'_

"Aku harus pulang dan menanyakannya pada bibi Ming." Xiao berusaha melepas pelukan Haowen, namun Haowen malah menjerit dan menangis keras.

"Andwae! Andwae! Mommy jangan pergi!"

"Adik kecil.." Xiao frustasi, bingung bagaimana caranya melepaskan pelukan Haowen yang begitu erat, "Noona mohon lepaskan, hm? Ne?"

Haowen menggeleng ribut, "Haowen mau ikut Mommy!" isaknya.

Sehun masih menatap wanita yang mengaku bernama Xiao itu dengan pandangan sejuta rindu, sementara Jongin dan Taeoh hanya bisa memperhatikan.

"Bagaimana kalau diantar Sehun saja?" usul Jongin, Xiao menoleh dan menatap lelaki tan itu dengan bingung.

Jongin berdehem, "Namanya Sehun," ujarnya sembari menggedik kearah lelaki albino itu. "Karena Haowen juga tidak mau lepas dari anda."

Xiao tampak berpikir sebentar dan menunduk menatap bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi memeluknya seraya bergumam _'Jangan tinggalkan Haowen'_ ,

"Namanya... Haowen?" tanya Xiao ragu. Sehun mengangguk kaku, "Dan anda-"

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun sadar jika Xiao sempat terkejut mendengar namanya, mungkin terasa familiar.

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun-ssi, dan..."

"Kim Jongin, dan ini anakku, Kim Tae Oh." Sahut Jongin begitu paham Xiao menatapnnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang.. dan anak ini tidak mau lepas dariku. Jadi bisakah kalian mengantarkanku?" tanya Xiao sopan, Sehun mengangguk.

Melihat respon Sehun, Xiao dengan segera berdiri dan mendekap Haowen dalam gendongannya, sukses membuat Sehun dan Jongin terkesiap.

"H-hiks~ Mommy?"

"Ssstt, sudah jangan menangis lagi.. Noona disini," ujar Xiao lembut, mengelus sayang punggung kecil Haowen hingga sikecil menguap diceruk leher Xiao.

Xiao tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar mengecup pucuk kepala Haowen karena gemas,

"Haowen sayang Mommy.." adalah kalimat terakhir Haowen sebelum ia jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangis.

 **..**

 **..**

" **Nenek.. Xiao pulang.."** Sehun mengernyit ketika Xiao memakai bahasa mandarin, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Xiao.." terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya, dan sedikit menatap bingung kearah bocah lelaki yang sedang digendong oleh cucu perempuannya itu.

Mengerti dengan pandangan sang nenek, Xiao bergumam, **"Akan kujelaskan nanti,"** dalam bahasa mandarin. Membuat neneknya mengangguk paham.

"Masuklah," ujar Xiao sopan, "Dan biarkan anak-anak ini tidur dikamarku." Rujuknya begitu melihat bukan hanya Haowen yang tertidur, namun juga Taeoh.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Jongin pelan, Xiao dan neneknya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan.."

"Terima kasih,"

"Sehun-ssi, duduklah dulu. Aku akan menidurkan Haowen sebentar. Jongin-ssi, mari ikut saya.." Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk hampir bersamaan dan membungkuk sopan pada sang nenek. Sementara nenek Ming tersenyum dan bergumam akan mengambilkan minuman untuk kedua tamunya.

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya nenek Ming begitu mereka berempat berkumpul diruang tamu.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin Xiao tanyakan pada nenek.." ujar Xiao, menatap manik mata sang nenek dengan serius, "Sebenarnya... Siapa aku?"

Nenek Ming terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, itu adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini dihindarinya. Atau jangan-jangan dua lelaki ini...

"Nenek? Xiao mohon jawab dengan jujur.." ujarnya memelas,

Sehun dan Jongin hanya saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk diam, tidak sampai wanita paruh baya itu menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

" **Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, hm? Apa ada hubungannya dengan mereka dua pria dan dua anak tadi?"** tanya nenek Ming dalam bahasa mandarin, Xiao mengangguk.

Sehun hanya diam, meskipun tanpa Xiao dan nenek itu sadari bahwa Sehun mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" **Saya datang kesini karena wanita ini adalah isteri saya, Nyonya."** Ujar Sehun dalam bahasa mandarin yang sopan, cukup membuat dua wanita beda generasi itu terkejut.

" **K-kau mengerti?"**

" **Ya."**

Jongin tersenyum tipis, _'bukankah dulu kau yang mengajari Sehun dan Haowen bahasa mu, Lu?'_

"Apa ada bukti jika Xiao adalah isteri anda?" nenek Ming bertanya pelan. Bukan. Jangan berpikir jika nenek Ming tidak percaya, ia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galeri foto yang menampilkan potret kebersamaan dirinya bersama wanita yang mengaku Xiao itu dan juga Haowen. Foto itu diambil setahun yang lalu.

"I-ini.."

"Ya, itu kau.. Oh Luhan."

"Oh Luhan?"

"Namamu."

Xiao mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap penuh intimidasi pada pria bernama Sehun itu, mencoba mencari kebohongan atau sekadarnya. Ia belum terlalu percaya apa yang terjadi. Namun Sehun seolah tak gentar dan terus menatap manik mata dengan iris rusa dihadapannya.

"Maaf, Tuan.." ketiga pasang disana mengalihkan atensinya pada wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menginterupsi mereka, "Benarkah jika Xiao adalah isteri anda?"

"Saya yakin, Nyonya. Karena bukan hanya saya yang merasakannya, tapi juga Haowen."

"Haowen?"

"Anak laki-laki yang tadi digendong oleh ibunya sendiri." Jawab Sehun dan kembali memandang Xiao. Nenek Ming mengangguk paham.

"Jadi itu anakmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, nenek Ming tersenyum tulus dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk duduk disebelah Sehun dan menggenggam jemari pria dingin itu.

"Aku mempercayaimu, anak muda. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kita melakukan tes DNA. Itu akan sangat meyakinkan bukan hanya untukmu, namun juga untuk Xiao."

Jongin mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar, Sehun. Sebaiknya kita lakukan tes DNA."

"Dan jika hasilnya positif, kau boleh membawa pulang isterimu."

"Nenek!"

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap syok kearah wanita itu, "N-nyonya.. serius?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah keempat orang dewasa itu berada, rumah sakit Internasional Seoul, bersama dua bocah yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

Setelah perdebatan panjang –antara Sehun dan wanita itu- pada akhirnya, Xiao mau untuk dites. Namun tetap saja itu membuatnya memajukan bibir mungilnya karena ia benci rumah sakit.

"Eeeuunggh~" Haowen menggeliat dalam dekapan Sehun, mata tajam warisan ayahnya itu sempat mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap sayu sang ayah.

"Haowen lelah, sayang?" tanya Sehun lembut. Maklum saja, Haowen menangis tadi pagi dan tertidur hampir 3 jam. Dan belum makan sama sekali.

"Mommy..?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, Haowen justru melemparkan pertanyaan baru dengan suara seraknya.

Sehun tersenyum, diusapnya kepala Haowen dengan sayang dan mengecup pelan pipi bulat itu, "Mommy sedang diperiksa didalam. Haowen disini saja dengan Daddy, ya?"

"Mommy sakit?"

"Aniyo.. Mommy hanya sedang diperiksa saja, seperti Haowen setiap bulan.." Sehun menjawab dengan sabar, "Nanti setelah Mommy selesai diperiksa, kita akan makan bersama Mommy. Otthe? Dengan Tae juga."

Haowen mengangguk pelan, kepalanya kembali terkulai dibahu Sehun, Sehun sendiri hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong bocah itu.

"Uhh, Eommaaa~" lagi, suara rengekan pelan tercipta. Kali ini dari Taeoh yang mulai menggeliat dipangkuan Jongin.

"Sstt~ Appa disini sayang.." Jongin menggoyang pelan tubuh mungil anaknya yang mengigau memanggil ibunya itu.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo, Jong?" tanya Sehun,

Jongin menoleh dan mengangguk, "Aku sudah menghubunginya,"

"Aku minta maaf karena kau dan Taeoh harus tertahan disini.." sesalnya, Jongin tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang." Jawabnya tulus.

Sehun mengangguk, tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Xiao dan nenek Ming (Xiao bersikeras minta ditemani).

"Bagaimana?"

"Dokter bilang hasilnya keluar 1 jam lagi." Sahut nenek Ming lembut.

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Makan?"

"Ya, Nyonya. Hasilnya baru akan keluar 1 jam lagi, dan saya pikir ada baiknya kita makan dulu."

Xiao menatap Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan neneknya dan juga memandang Haowen dengan seksama, _'Apa benar dia anak dan suamiku?'_ batinnya.

Ingin rasanya Xiao menolak, namun entah mengapa ada sebuah titik terjauh dihatinya yang mengatakan bahwa Haowen dan Sehun memang terikat dengannya. Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir, _'Anak itu mirip denganku, meskipun jika dilihat sepintas sangat menjiplak ayahnya.'_

"Mommy.." Xiao tersentak kaget saat mendengar rengekan Haowen. Wanita itu melihat Haowen yang berusaha menggapainya dari bahu Sehun.

Nenek Ming tersenyum melihat Haowen. Bocah lelaki itu sangat mewarisi wajah ayahnya, namun jika dilihat kelopak mata dan juga hidung bangir itu mirip dengan Xiao.

"Xiao.."

"Hueee Mommyyy~" tangisan Haowen menjadi penyentak Xiao dari acara termenungnya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang kewalahan karena Haowen memberontak dalam gendongannya.

"Ssshhh~ Mommy disini sayang,, Mommy disini.." tanpa Xiao sadari, kakinya melangkah mendekati Haowen dan mengambil alih sikecil dalam gendongannya.

Ajaib! Tangisan Haowen langsung berhenti. Kepalanya terkulai dibahu Xiao dan melesakkan hidungnya diceruk leher wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Mommy' itu, kentara sekali jika bocah ini masih mengantuk.

Sehun dan Jongin jelas terpengarah melihat bagaimana Xiao mendekap erat tubuh Haowen dan menggoyang pelan badannya sembari bersenandung. Haowen sendiri melingkarkan lengannya dileher Xiao dan kembali tertidur pelan.

"Dia benar-benar Luhan.." gumam Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Aku berharap tidak salah.." sahut Sehun pelan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To be continue**

 **Review aja yaa, penjelasan dan info2 di chap selanjutnya :)))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Heart Feel It**

 **HunHan with Haowen, slight ChanBaek & Kai**

 **GS for Uke, OC, OOC, Romance, Family, TwoShoot.**

 **.**

 **This fanfic oneshoot real by Oh Pheonix, don't copy without permission!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present new story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous..**_

" _Mommy.." Xiao tersentak kaget saat mendengar rengekan Haowen. Wanita itu melihat Haowen yang berusaha menggapainya dari bahu Sehun._

 _Nenek Ming tersenyum melihat Haowen. Bocah lelaki itu sangat mewarisi wajah ayahnya, namun jika dilihat kelopak mata dan juga hidung bangir itu mirip dengan Xiao._

" _Xiao.."_

" _Hueee Mommyyy~" tangisan Haowen menjadi penyentak Xiao dari acara termenungnya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang kewalahan karena Haowen memberontak dalam gendongannya._

" _Ssshhh~ Mommy disini sayang,, Mommy disini.." tanpa Xiao sadari, kakinya melangkah mendekati Haowen dan mengambil alih sikecil dalam gendongannya._

 _Ajaib! Tangisan Haowen langsung berhenti. Kepalanya terkulai dibahu Xiao dan melesakkan hidungnya diceruk leher wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Mommy' itu, kentara sekali jika bocah ini masih mengantuk._

 _Sehun dan Jongin jelas terpengarah melihat bagaimana Xiao mendekap erat tubuh Haowen dan menggoyang pelan badannya sembari bersenandung. Haowen sendiri melingkarkan lengannya dileher Xiao dan kembali tertidur pelan._

" _Dia benar-benar Luhan.." gumam Jongin tanpa sadar._

" _Aku berharap tidak salah.." sahut Sehun pelan._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Dia tampan.." gumam nenek Ming sambil mengelus surai hitam Haowen yang tertidur. Xiao tersenyum.

"Xiao.."

"Iya, nek?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat menggendongnya?"

Xiao terdiam, sekilas ia melihat Sehun dan teman laki-lakinya yang sedang berusaha menenangkan anak laki-laki (Taeoh) yang terbangun. Lalu kemudian melirik punggung Haowen.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nek. Tapi aku merasa ada bagian dalam diriku yang terikat dengan anak ini. Aku merasa bahagia sekali entah kenapa hanya karena memeluknya.." ujar Xiao lirih, tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mungkin kau memang ibunya."

"Jadi... Aku benar-benar bukan cucu kandung nenek?" tanya Xiao pelan, nenek Ming tersenyum sendu dan menggeleng.

"Nenek minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi nenek belum bisa menceritakan apapun disaat kondisimu sedang tidak baik sayang.." jelasnya lembut, "Nenek ingin menjelaskan suatu hari, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu telah menjelaskannya lebih dulu." Lanjutnya sembari memandang Sehun yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin. Taeoh sendiri sudah bangun, namun masih dalam proses pengumpulan nyawa dibahu ayahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua lelaki itu menghampiri Xiao dan juga neneknya.

"Ayo kita makan siang.." ajak Jongin riang, "Taeoh dan Haowen juga belum makan, 'kan?"

"Ah! Anda benar! Astaga, kasihan anak-anak ini.."

"Jongin saja, tidak perlu se-formal itu padaku." Ujar Jongin ramah, "Ayo, Nek." Lanjutnya lagi dan mengajak nenek Ming untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ayo, Lu.." ajak Sehun, "Biar aku saja yang membawa Hao-"

"Bo-bolehkah... Aku saja yang membawanya?" tanya Xiao pelan, Sehun tertegun.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun, Xiao merasa tidak enak dan menggenggam pelan jemari lelaki itu.

"Se-sehun.."

Sehun tersentak, dilihatnya iris rusa itu berkaca-kaca menatap mata elangnya.

"Ten-tentu.. Maaf, aku terkejut," ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipis, Xiao mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sehun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya sembari memandangi punggung wanita itu dan juga pucuk kepala Haowen bergantian.

"Oh Luhan.." lirih Sehun tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mommyyyyyyyy~" Haowen berlari kencang menerjang wanita yang sedang memakai apron pink itu dengan semangat. Tubuh kecilnya memeluk kaki sang wanita yang ia panggil Mommy. Salahkan badannya yang masih terlalu pendek.

Baekhyun tersenyum, melihat Haowen yang memeluk erat tubuh wanita disampingnya bagaikan anugerah terindah.

Bagaimana tidak? Hampir 7 bulan lamanya tidak mendapat kabar tentang wanita itu, dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dua hari yang lalu.

 ***Flashback***

"Tuan Oh Sehun."

Sehun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri seorang suster yang sedang tersenyum ramah.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan tes DNA Ny. Xiao dan Tuan Oh Haowen." Ujarnya ramah, Sehun menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan kembali menghampiri Jongin, Xiao dan Nenek Ming.

"Kau boleh membukanya," ujar Sehun, menyerahkan amplop berisi hasil pemeriksaan itu pada Xiao.

Sejenak Xiao menatap Sehun dengan ragu.

"Aku akan menerima apapun hasilnya." Ujar Sehun lagi, meyakinkan.

"Buka saja, Xiao.." tepukan halus dibahu Xiao menyadarkan gadis itu dari keterdiamannya.

Xiao mengangguk pelan dan mulai membuka perlahan amplop berlogokan gambar rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul itu.

Dilihatnya hasil pemeriksaan itu dengan seksama. Mata rusanya membulat kala melihat satu kesimpulan diakhir kalimat yang ia baca. Sehun, Jongin dan nenek Ming menatapnya dengan heran. Lebih terkejut lagi saat mata Sehun dan Xiao saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

Entah apa yang dilihat oleh Xiao dikertas itu, namun wanita itu langsung menerjang Sehun dan Haowen (yang sedang digendong Sehun) dan memeluknya dengan erat sembari menangis tersedu.

"L-lu.."

Xiao tidak menjawab, ia malah menangis sesenggukan dan menyebabkan Haowen yang sedang tertidur melenguh dan ikut merengek karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Uhh.. H-hiks.."

Tangisan Xiao mereda, dilihatnya Haowen yang mulai menggeliat resah dipelukan Daddy-nya itu.

Sehun menggoyang pelan tubuh Haowen. Tubuh bocah itu menghangat akibat terlalu lama menangis, akibatnya Haowen merengek setiap tidurnya terganggu.

Xiao menatap tubuh mungil Haowen dan Sehun bergantian, "Se-sehun.."

Sehun menoleh, menatap wajah basah Xiao yang memerah karena menangis.

"A-aku ingin me.. memeluknya.. Bolehkah?"

Bukan hanya bola mata Sehun saja yang membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan Xiao. Namun juga nenek Ming dan Jongin. Taeoh sendiri hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Appa.. Tae mau pulang.." cicit Taeoh pelan, Jongin tersentak dan mengusap pelan surai anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Sebentar ya sayang? Appa ingin bertanya dengan Ahjussi dan Jumma dulu, oke?" bujuk Jongin, Taeoh mengangguk pelan.

"Sehun.."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jongin penuh tanya, sejenak lupa akan permintaan Xiao.

"Boleh kutahu apa hasil dari pemeriksaan itu?"

Sehun tersentak, _'Benar juga,'_ batinnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Xiao dengan tatapan memohon. Xiao mengulurkan kertas itu pada Sehun.

Sehun membaca dengan seksama, seketika matanya memburam melihat satu kata kunci yang tertera disana.

Dengan segera ia menyerahkan surat pemeriksaan itu pada Jongin dan memberikan Haowen pada Xiao.

"Luhanku.." gumam Sehun sembari memeluk Xiao dan Haowen bersamaan. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan, Xiao sendiri mulai kembali terisak dan memeluk Haowen lebih erat.

Jongin tersenyum membaca surat itu, setelahnya ia memberikan surat itu pada nenek Ming.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya.." gumam Jongin lirih, nenek Ming tersenyum.

"Nyonya.." wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dan terkesiap karena Sehun memeluknya.

"Terima kasih banyak.." bisik Sehun terisak, "Karena telah menjaga isteriku.."

"Berbahagialah kalian.." gumam nenek Ming tak kalah pelan dan mengelus sayang punggung lebar Sehun.

 _ **Selamat siang.**_

 _ **Kami dari Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul, ingin melaporkan hasil pemeriksaan Ny. Xiao dan Tuan Oh Haowen.**_

 _ **Dengan segala serangkaian tes yang telah kami lakukan serta pengujian sampel darah kedua pasien. Dan semua hasil tes juga pengujian mengarah kepada kata positif.**_

 _ **Maka dari itu kami menyatakan bahwa Tuan Oh Haowen adalah anak kandung dari Ny. Xiao.**_

 _ **Terima kasih.**_

 ***Flashback end***

 **.**

 **.**

"Na.."

"..noona.."

"Noonaaaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara nyaring Haowen yang mengejutkan indera pendengarannya. Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Haowen yang sedang cemberut dibawah kakinya,

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Haowen, "Kenapa sayang?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Hari ini Haowen mau beli tas Iron Man yang dijanjikan Daddy kemarin.. Daddy janji akan belikan hari ini."

"Ahh, keurae? Kalau begitu Haowen harus mandi dan sarapan, setelah itu Chan hyung akan menjemput Haowen untuk bertemu Daddy."

Haowen mengangguk, setelahnya bocah itu berbalik dan menarik-narik kecil ujung baju wanita lain yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Mommy.." wanita itu menoleh, memandang Haowen yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ya, Haowennie?"

"Mommy ikut dengan Haowen, 'kan?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke kantor Daddy.."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Selamat pagi, Presdir Oh. Saya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan Park jika Tuan Muda Haowen akan datang."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Sehun segera membereskan berkas yang sedang ia tandatangani dan memanggil sekretarisnya untuk segera mengambilnya. Setelahnya pria 27 tahun itu segera turun kelantai dasar untuk menyambut sang buah hati.

Dilain tempat, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam baru saja tiba didepan pintu utama gedung Oh Corp. Para petugas dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda.."

"Chan hyung, mana Daddy?"

"Daddy ada didalam, sayang.. Mari, Nyonya." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada wanita yang menggandeng lengan Haowen.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung mewah itu.

Haowen sudah melihat siluet sang ayah tepat pada saat pria itu keluar dari lift.

"Daddy!"

Suara nyaring Haowen menggema dilobby gedung itu, beberapa karyawan memekik gemas dengan Haowen yang begitu tampan. Namun ada juga yang berbisik-bisik tentang wanita yang digandeng Haowen.

"Apa itu pacar baru Presdir?"

"Presdir tidak pernah membawa wanita kekantor."

"Mungkin saja itu pengasuh Tuan Muda Oh."

Sehun berdehem pelan, namun dalam suasana yang sedang hening seperti ini cukup membuat para penggosip itu terdiam dan mengkeret takut.

"Halo, jagoan.." sapa Sehun pada Haowen, "Hai, Lu.."

"Harimu baik, Sehun?"

"Tentu. Dikunjungi isteri dan anakku menjadi sangat baik."

Luhan tersenyum.

Ya. Wanita itu Luhan. Atau lebih tepatnya Xiao.

Luhan bersedia _'pulang'_ bersama Sehun dan Haowen setelah tahu siapa kedua lelaki beda generasi ini untuknya.

Meski amnesia yang melanda Luhan masih belum pulih benar, namun Luhan berjanji akan mengingat secepatnya tentang mereka semua.

"Daddy, kapan beli tas Iron Man-nya?" tanya Haowen dengan semangat.

Sehun tersenyum dan berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Haowen, "Sekarang?"

"Sungguh?!"

"Tentu!"

"Yeheeetttt~"

Haowen dengan segera memeluk leher ayahnya dan dibalas belaian punggung oleh pria itu, sementara Luhan tersenyum melihat interaksi duo ayah-anak itu.

Sehun berdiri dan mendekap Haowen dalam gendongannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan erat hingga membuat wanita itu memekik kaget.

"Sehun!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu informasi kepada semua orang disini," ujar Sehun. Membuat fokus semua orang yang berada dilobby itu beralih padanya. Bahkan Haowen dan Luhan ikut memperhatikan.

"Wanita ini.." ia menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "..adalah isteriku."

Pekik terkejut dan wajah kecewa mulai hadir satu persatu diwajah para pekerja wanita yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Mungkin kalian belum tahu jika aku sudah menikah 7 tahun yang lalu, aku harap kalian bisa menghormatinya dan juga anakku." Ujar Sehun.

Sontak saja ucapan Sehun membuat semua pekerja dilobby tersebut membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

Sehun bukannya tidak tahu tentang gosip apa yang tersebar dikalangan para karyawan. Bahwa Haowen adalah anak diluar nikah.

Jelas, Sehun memulai kariernya dengan menjabat sebagai staf biasa 8 tahun yang lalu. Selain itu tidak ada yang tahu jika Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal Oh Corp karena selama ini Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Hankyung, ayah dan kakeknya, tidak pernah mempublikasikannya.

Sehun tidak keberatan sama sekali, ia memang dididik seperti itu dikeluarganya.

Baru 3 tahun yang lalu ia diangkat untuk menduduki posisi Presdir mengantikan sang ayah yang memilih pensiun sekaligus mengumumkan bahwa ialah pewaris utama.

Permasalahan pernikahan Sehun yang tertutup juga atas permintaan Sehun sendiri. Ia menikahi Luhan diumur 20 tahun dengan hasil kerja paruh waktu semasa sekolah.

Para karyawan langsung bungkam. Malu sekaligus takut karena telah menyebar gosip tak berdasar, dan takut akan nasib mereka selanjutnya.

"Kalian boleh kembali bekerja sekarang."

Perintah Sehun adalah mutlak. Maka dari itu setelah satu kalimat terlampir Sehun ucapkan, mereka semua langsung membubarkan diri dengan cepat.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan pelan dan melempar senyum tipis pada Luhan yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu semua sedari tadi tersenyum, "Kau merasa lega sekarang?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol –dan juga Baekhyun- jelas tahu apa yang menjadi beban Sehun selama ini. Haowen dianggap anak diluar nikah karena Sehun tidak pernah membawa Luhan kekantornya. Atau mungkin, Luhan yang tidak ingin datang.

Dulu –sebelum Luhan menghilang dan lupa ingatan- Luhan selalu membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Sehun dan menitipkannya pada Chanyeol. Jikapun Sehun ingin makan bersama Luhan, maka Sehun yang akan pulang kerumah.

Selain itu, beban yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Sehun sendiri pastilah membuat laki-laki banyak menyimpan pikiran. Namun sepertinya beban itu terangkat sekarang.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang. Chanyeol, setelah mengantarkanku, jemput Baekhyun noona dan kita makan siang bersama."

" _Call_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Ia sangat tahu watak Sehun meskipun pria itu dingin luar biasa. Didalam hatinya, terdapat kehangatan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, dua keluarga kecil itu tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar pusat perbelanjaan dengan ceria. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengobrol banyak hal –kebanyakan mengingatkan Luhan hal-hal yang ia lupakan- dengan Haowen ditengah-tengah mereka. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol dibelakang mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Luhan dalam keadaan begini." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, Sehun melirik sekilas dan kembali memandangi punggung Luhan sembari berjalan santai, "Kau menemukan cahayamu, Hun."

"Haowen yang menuntunku," tutur Sehun.

"Haowen anak yang pintar."

"Tentu saja! Dia anakku!" ujarnya bangga.

"Mommy! Mommy! Haowen mau ini!" percakapan kedua pria itu terinterupsi oleh pekikan Haowen. Dilihatnya Haowen menunjuk satu set perlengkapan sekolah bergambar Iron Man yang dipajang dietalase toko.

Luhan tersenyum, melihat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum mau tak mau menimbulkan senyuman lain pada ketiga orang dewasa disana.

"Haowen mau yang ini?" tanya Luhan, Haowen mengangguk antusias.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, sekilas pria itu terkejut melihat Luhan menoleh kearahnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis disertai anggukan pelan hadir diwajah pria itu.

"Keurae! Kita beli yang ini," sambut Luhan. Haowen jelas berteriak girang dan mengecup pipi sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu.."

Luhan berjengit kaget saat suara husky menginterupsi kegiatannya dalam menyiapkan makan malam, diliriknya Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada pintu kulkas dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Memperhatikan kinerja Luhan dengan intens.

"Ya?" jawab Luhan kalem, kendati detak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, ia masih bisa mengontrolnya dengan mengeluarkan suara setenang mungkin.

"Dimana Haowen?"

"Bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditaman belakang."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Luhan, lelaki itu tetap diam ditempat dan memperhatikan Luhan. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat dengan jelas jika Luhan sedang gugup.

Bagaimana tidak gugup, jika kau diperhatikan dengan begitu intens oleh seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suamimu? Luhan bisa gila, pikirnya.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan meletakkan pisau yang dipegangnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun yang malah menyamankan posisinya.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika.." seketika kalimat yang ingin Luhan katakan menggantung diujung lidah begitu saja. Bingung harus darimana ia memulai, Luhan melirik Sehun dengan pandangan waspada, yang mana malah menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana jika?" tanya Sehun, mengulang kalimat Luhan yang mengambang begitu saja. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan raut wajah ragu, bibir mungil lebih sering terbuka seakan ingin mengeluarkan sebuah kata namun detik itu juga kembali menutup. "Ada apa, Lu?"

"Sehun.." panggilnya lagi, Sehun tak menjawab melainkan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengingatmu ataupun Haowen?" tanyanya dengan suara terbata.

Sehun terdiam dengan satu alis terangkat, manik mata hitamnya seakan menembus pandangan Luhan, tangannya yang sedari tadi terpapar didepan dadanya mulai terurai dan memasuki setiap sisi saku celananya, dengan langkah kaki yang mulai terbentuk untuk menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat gugup, jemari mungil Luhan terlihat mencengkeram sisi kitchen set dibelakangnya seiring dengan jarak mereka yang semakin menipis.

Sehun hanya menyisakan beberapa senti antara jarak dirinya dengan Luhan, postur tubuhnya yang jelas lebih tinggi dari Luhan ia sejajarkan hingga manik matanya bisa menatap langsung bola mata dengan kilat rusa dihadapannya.

Keduanya hanya terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengukung wanita itu dengan tangan yang berada dimasing-masing sisi pinggang Luhan, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening perempuan itu.

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Sehun lirih, Luhan sempat terpejam mendengar suara husky itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Gila! Luhan merasa pening sekarang.

Perlahan, Sehun mulai menipiskan kembali jarak diantara mereka dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menyambar benda kenyal berwarna pink alami milik Luhan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan dagu wanita itu, mencegah penolakan Luhan.

Namun alih-alih menolak, Luhan malah kembali memejamkan matanya dan menerima pagutan Sehun dengan rela. Sebuah penyatuan indah disertai lumatan-lumatan lembut yang mampu memicu letupan-letupan kembang api didalam perut Luhan, menggelitiknya dengan begitu hebat.

Hingga pada saat laki-laki itu memberi jarak sepanjang 2 sentimeter, barulah Luhan kembali merasakan oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Karena hatimu yang akan mengingatnya," suara Sehun kembali terdengar, kali ini sedikit serak karena buah hasil penyatuan mereka, "Hatimu yang akan mengingatku dan Haowen." Lanjutnya yakin.

Luhan mengangguk, lebih memilih mempercayai omongan Sehun dan suara hatinya. Sehun baru saja tersenyum dan hendak mengajak perempuan itu kembali mereguk sebuah penyatuan indah jika saja suara deheman penuh malu-malu tak terdengar.

"Ehem, maaf menganggu. Tapi perlu kuingatkan jika ini adalah dapur dan orang lain bisa saja lewat dan melihat kegiatan kalian."

Luhan berjengit, kepalanya secara reflek menoleh pada sumber suara dan terlihatlah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dapur dengan Haowen disampingnya. Reflek selanjutnya yang Luhan lakukan adalah mendorong dada Sehun sekuat mungkin dan bergegas menghampiri Haowen yang sedang memberengut.

"Haowen sayang melihat Mo-"

"Haowen juga mau poppo!" rengekan Haowen memutuskan kalimat yang ingin Luhan ungkap, Luhan meringis pelan dan melirik Baekhyun yang malah memasang raut wajah _'salahmu melakukan ditempat umum'_ padanya.

Sehun sendiri sudah terlepas dari masa disorientasinya dan ikut membawa langkahnya menghampiri Haowen.

"Keurae! Poppohae!" Sehun berjongkok dan sengaja memajukan bibirnya didepan Haowen yang langsung disambut sebuah kecupan riang oleh bocah itu.

"Mommy, poppohae!" rengek Haowen lagi. Luhan tersentak dan menatap wajah polos Haowen yang memelas. Perempuan itu terkikik dan lekas memberikan sebuah kecupan dengan bunyi nyaring untuk putra semata wayangnya.

Haowen tersenyum ceria dan membalas perbuatan Luhan dengan kecupan yang tak kalah nyaring, membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Lanjutkan saja dikamar, sana. Biar aku yang mengurus makan malam," suara Baekhyun terdengar setelah sesi kecup-mengecup keluarga kecil itu telah selesai. Luhan tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk, menggandeng lengan Haowen menuju ruang keluarga.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

"Sama-sama."

Ketiganya segera beranjak menuju ruang keluarga, dengan Haowen yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Haowen melenggang senang karena diapit oleh ibu dan ayahnya, 7 bulan berpisah dengan sang ibu bukanlah hal mudah untuk anak seusia Haowen. Dan Luhan sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengingat seberapa berarti dua lelaki beda generasi yang sekarang ada didepannya ini. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari pertama? Menyenangkan?" Sehun mengawali percakapan mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Haowen memang telah memulai taman kanak-kanaknya hari ini setelah sebelumnya meminta satu set perlengkapan sekolah bergambar Iron Man seminggu lalu.

Haowen mengangguk antusias, "Ya. Haowen punya banyak teman baru, Dad!" serunya senang.

"Apa saja yang Haowen pelajari hari ini?"

"Banyak," bocah laki-laki itu memasang pose seakan sedang berpikir keras, "Oh! Daddy, Haowen juga dapat cokelat!"

"Cokelat?" Luhan dan Sehun membeo bersamaan, Haowen mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamarnya, 2 menit kemudian ia kembali dengan sebatang cokelat digenggamannya.

"Ini, Haowen dapat cokelat dari Chelsea."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Haowen dengan antusias meminta Luhan untuk membukakan cokelatnya yang langsung ditolak secara halus dengan alasan Haowen belum makan malam. Bocah itu merengut dan memeluk permennya dengan posesif, Sehun terkekeh geli dan seketika tersadar jika anaknya sama-sama populer sepertinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya heran, Haowen yang mendengarnya menoleh dan menatap sang ayah dengan polos.

Sehun tersentak dan menggeleng, "Sepertinya Haowen mewarisi kepopuleranku," ujarnya, seketika Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Ya ampun, kau masih mengingat masa SMA mu?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Sehun seketika menoleh dengan pandangan kaget kearah Luhan, raut lukis wajahnya susah diartikan saat mendengar kalimat gadis itu.

"Ka-kau.. apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sehun kalut, Luhan mengernyit dan menggenggam jemari Sehun.

"Sehun, kau baik?"

"Ulangi lagi apa yang kau katakan tadi, Lu," kejar Sehun, "Kau mengingatnya!"

Luhan tercenung, memikirkan kembali apa yang diucapkannya beberapa detik lalu sampai akhirnya kedua mata itu mendelik kaget.

"Sehun!"

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dengan erat, menumpahkan semua perasaan senangnya pada wanita itu, sedangkan Luhan mulai menangis dipelukan Sehun.

Kedua sejoli itu tidak memperdulikan Haowen yang memandang dengan iri dan wajah memberengut kesal.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Gatau ini apa, endingnya gantung banget yah? Hehe**

 **Pheo iseng aja bikin disela-sela kesibukan tugas,**

 **Sekedar info, mungkin chap selanjutnya utk I'm Sorry agak lama ya, bisa jadi pheo hiatus selama bulan puasa, karena pheo sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester dan deadline pengumpulan tugas akhir. Jadi mohon maaf readers. Gantinya pheo update ff absurd ini utk kalian.**

 **Mungkin utk squel Strength Love dan lanjutan Lie juga akan sama nasib nya, tapi pheo gatau juga. Kita lihat nanti.. yang pasti pheo minta maaf karena harus nyelesain urusan dunia nyata dulu. Oke?**

 **Sekian..**

 **Annyeoooonngg~**

 **Review juseyoooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


End file.
